


Soap

by infinitrinx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki - Freeform, Kagami Taiga - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Shower Room Sex, Smut, Sorta Existent Plot, aokaga - Freeform, bottom!Kagami, top!Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitrinx/pseuds/infinitrinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami are the last two to clean up after training.<br/>Mysteriously, there's only one bar of soap left.<br/>Awkward nudity and smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap

By the time coach had ceased his angry reprimand, the court was empty. The rest of the team had left. They had left Kagami alone with Aomine. Alone with Aomine.  
All alone.  
Why.

The cocky bastard roughly knocked Kagami on the shoulder on his way out, hard enough to bruise. Aomine was probably especially pissed at him today, fuelled by the harsh punishments from coach. Well, Kagami wouldn’t have yelled at him in the first place if Aomine didn’t push his buttons!

“Not bad.” He had sneered, “Keep practising and you just might be able to be as good as me one day.” "Fuck off.”

Aomine snorts, raising an eyebrow at the statement as he tosses the basketball into the storage room smirking as it lands cleanly into the cage. Kagami rolls his eyes at the act, tossing the ball into the cage as well before walking off to the locker area to wash up. They grabbed their bags in sync, and the walked towards the shower room in silence with the exception of the squeaking of their basketball shoes. Tossing their bags onto the bench in the middle of the shower room as they enter their separate showers not without giving each other a glare. Kagami pulls out a towel from his bag, and walks off into the shower, slamming the door behind him and making sure he locked the door. Securely.

Kagami shrugs off his top which had adhered to his skin in a sticky layer of sweat and cloth. Next he wriggled out of his shorts and briefs, tossing them onto the bench to join his top in a heap. The cool water was a welcome against his skin, washing away the sweat and grime of training. Kagami almost believed his day would get better when his hand smacked onto empty tile where the bar of soap was normally kept.Fantastic.

After a quick scour around the shower rooms, it was quickly evident that the soap supply was running low. Soapy water ran out from under the stall Aomine occupied. Kagami would have no choice but to ask him for it.Wonderful.

A slight headache developing behind his eyes, Kagami draped a towel around his hips and rapped the door of Aomine’s stall. Maybe Aomine’s idiocy extended to not locking doors. Maybe the lock was faulty. Either way, the door swung open against the force of Kagami’s angry knocking and Kagami was greeted with a full view of very, very naked Aomine.

Kagami had tried to look away. Really! He swears! But Aomine was made of defined muscle and hard lines and his dark hair was dripping droplets that ran down, down, down his neck running rivulets over his ridiculously sculpted back and…Aomine turned around as Kagami stared at his ass. Of course, that meant that Kagami was gawking, wide-eyed at Aomine’s crotch when he turned.

Aomine’s eyes widened for a moment as he gives Kagami a once over, as he smirks and says,“Like the view?”

Kagami dragged his eyes away from Aomine, face burning, throat dry.  
“Y-yeaUHimean… SOAP!”  
Aomine advanced towards Kagami who decided to hell with soap and opted for a hasty retreat instead. With coherent thought replaced with the image of Aomine’s abs, Kagami failed to notice Aomine’s clothes in a heap and managed to trip over them.

Aomine’s hand wrapped around Kagami’s wrist before he hit the floor. Unfortunately, his towel had not been similarly saved.Well isn’t this awkward. They both think, faces flushed a deep red as they refused to meet each other’s gazes. Kagami clears his throat, and manages to choke out a sentence.

“Could you– uh please kindly get off me?"  
As if he wasn’t red enough, Aomine blushes even more, face heating up as he gets up from the floor and sneaks a peak at Kagami’s built thighs and–uhm wow.  
Aomine feels the heat pooling in his stomach. Shit. Now was not the time to think about these thi– It was too late, Kagami looked down and saw Aomine’s length hardening up. Aomine choked on his words, “S–sorry, my bad.” Kagami looks at the blushing face of the blue head, a shit-eating grin appeared on his face as he shoots back, “So, do you like the view?”  
By now, all the forehand embarrassment had disappeared, and there was so much sexual tension swimming in the air. Aomine snaps out of his state, glares at Kagami before he gets up, roughly pulling Kagami up and shoving him into the stall he was using. Well two can play at this game, he thought while he cornered Kagami into the white tiled wall. Aomine smirks, hands on the wall on both sides of Kagami’s head, like a predator cornering it’s prey. He nudges at the curve of the redhead’s neck as he nibbles on his earlobes, earning a whine from the redhead as he exposes his neck to him. Aomine starts to leave marks on Kagami’s neck, sucking and nibbling at any possible skin he could reach, Kagami’s back arches as he starts to grind for friction, desperate for release.

“Turn around.” Aomine almost growls out, demanding Kagami to flip over, defined back muscles facing him as Kagami’s nails rake the white tiles lining the wall. “S–shit. Who s–said I was bottoming for you–” Kagami chokes out, trying to oppose the tanner male, but failing inevitably. “Suck.” Aomine demands, pushing two fingers into the redhead’s mouth, tongue swirling around the tanned fingers, coating it with his saliva, before Aomine pulls it out of his mouth trailing them down to Kagami’s entrance.

“Relax.” Aomine whispered, slowly entering Kagami with his fingers one by one and then eventually scissoring him. He curls his fingers, which causes Kagami to tighten up around his fingers and suck in air. Aomine smirks, “So there it is.” he continues to mess with Kagami before he pulls his fingers out.

Aomine then aligned himself and entered Kagami in one swift thrust. Kagami threw his head back with a gasp, hands scrabbling for purchase on the cool surface of the tiled wall. After a brief pause where Aomine adjusted to Kagami’s tightness. “Shit.” He spits out, before beginning a brutal pace. His hips snapped with every thrust, pounding into Kagami with bruising force. A hand found its way into Kagami’s damp hair and yanked his head back, exposing the column of his neck. Kagami yelped from the sweet pain of Aomine’s thrusts and the sharp tugging of his hair. Aomine bit and sucked greedily on the exposed flesh, marking Kagami as his.

“Lift your leg!” Aomine barked into the dip of Kagami’s shoulder.The new angle had Kagami writhing and yelping against Aomine who had one hand supporting his thigh and the other bracing himself against the wall. Aomine grins as he aims particularly for that spot as his thrusts slowly become irregular. Kagami could feel every rippling muscle of Aomine shift against his back as he pressed himself into his chest. Delicious heat pooled in Kagami’s stomach. He whined, clenching around Aomine’s girth as he closed his eyes and arched back into Aomine. Aomine’s hand wrapped itself around Kagami’s length and pumped up and down at a vigorous pace. Pleasure wound tight like a spring in Kagami’s stomach burst forth under Aomine’s attentions.

He came with a yell, shaking violently as his vision blacked out momentarily from what was the most violent orgasm he had ever had, clenching tightly around Aomine as he followed him over the edge, cursing Kagami repeatedly. His hot spurts inside Kagami heightened his already raging pleasure.

The shower was still running. Their ragged pants and the pitter patter of the water was the only thing to be heard as they slowly came down from their high. Aomine slid out of Kagami and he inhaled sharply from over sensitivity. Cum was splattered on the tile wall and leaked its stickiness down Kagami’s thighs. He stood unsteadily on shaky legs, a contented ache already developing. His body hummed in sated pleasure but Kagami’s mind was racing through disbelief, excitement, worry and back again.

He had just been fucked senseless by Aomine. Had that really just happened? Kagami was caught between relief and panic.

Before he could gather the courage to face Aomine and formulate a response, a slimy something was pressed almost gently into his palm by the man in question. It was the goddamned soap.

“See you next training.” Aomine simply said before he strode out of the stall, playfully bumping his shoulder against Kagami’s on his way out.

That bastard... Kagami thought as he went back to cleaning himself. Thoroughly.

**Author's Note:**

> So... for my friends birthday— she's obssessed over these two and yes I do watch KnB unlike the coauthor hmnnn?


End file.
